Blaine Mayer
Blaine Mayer was a Senator who, during Day 7, conducted an investigation of human rights violations committed by the disbanded Counter Terrorist Unit in Washington, DC. Before Day 7 Some time following the events of Day 6, Senator Mayer played a key role in the investigations that eventually caused the closure of the entire Counter Terrorist Unit. Instrumental in this effort was his chief of staff, Ryan Burnett, who also assembled much of the evidence against Jack Bauer specifically. Mayer also investigated Starkwood and had every intention of dismantling this organization for its corporate irresponsibility as well. However none of his research turned up any workable leads, as Burnett had been hampering his efforts. Day 7 On the third day of his televised investigation, Senator Mayer called Jack Bauer as a witness to address the issue of torture committed at CTU. He advised Bauer to find legal representation for his own benefit, but Bauer refused. When Jack prompted him to begin with the questions, Senator Mayer began to grill him about Ibrahim Haddad, a terrorist whom Jack had tortured in 2002. Jack defended his actions, and skirted the question of the law by noting it was his duty to adapt to the terrorists' methods. Senator Mayer was surprised when Jack called his investigation an "agenda" and later pointed out the smug grin on his face. The questioning was interrupted by FBI Special Agent Renee Walker, who had a more urgent subpoena for Bauer. Senator Mayer excused Jack to the FBI, but ordered that he return the following day to fulfill the senatorial subpoena. Among the others on the eight-senator panel were James Gilbert and Richard Horton. .]] Hours later, Allison Taylor agreed to speak on behalf of Jack Bauer per Bill Buchanan's request. Mayer and his Chief of Staff Ryan Burnett left for the White House, with Burnett expressing fear knowing that Benjamin Juma planned an attack within the hour. Mayer first met with Taylor's Chief of Staff Ethan Kanin, who tried to convince him of canceling Jack Bauer's testimony on behalf of his actions of the day. Mayer, however, refused to do so. He then went to meet with President Taylor who tried to convince him of the same, but Mayer still refused maintaining that Bauer's methods could not be condoned. When Bauer was captured later torturing Ryan Burnett, Mayer confronted him with his violent methods. When General Benjamin Juma sieged the White House, Mayer was still in the building and was taken with the rest of the hostages, including Buchanan. Jack and Taylor took refuge inside the lockdown room, but Juma got them to come out by threatening to harm Taylor's daughter Olivia. As Juma had Taylor give a final statement over the Internet, Mayer heard Jack and Buchanan discussing a rescue tactic: prior to opening the door, Jack had opened methane gas canisters inside the lockdown room. Buchanan soon tackled one of Juma's men into the room, took his gun, and fired a shot. The explosion took much of the commandos down, giving Jack and Aaron Pierce an opportunity to take their weapons. As the FBI sent a team into the building, Juma ordered his henchman Ngozi to kill the hostages. However, Jack quickly killed both Ngozi and Juma, saving Mayer's life. The FBI then secured the White House and took Mayer to safety. opens up with Mayer.]] When Mayer finally returned to his home, he found Jack inside, who requested his help in finding Quinn's ties with Starkwood. Mayer had enough evidence to damage Starkwood, but nothing that could link them to Sangala. As he gave Jack access to the files on his investigation, he found that Quinn was indeed an employee of Jonas Hodges, and that they were exchanging weaponry with Juma. While investigating this, Mayer had a chance to learn about Jack's life and his family and how regretful he really was for the things he has done. When a DC police officer (or someone who claimed to be one) knocked at Mayer's door, the latter told Jack to surrender and offered to help him. Jack was reluctant at first, but then agreed. As Mayer opened the door, though, he was shot and killed by Quinn. When Larry Moss and the FBI arrived minutes later and found Mayer's body, they thought it was Jack's doing. A "shoot-on-sight" order was later given by Agent Moss for the wanted ex-CTU agent until Moss began to suspect that a third party was involved. Appearances Day 7 * appears as a corpse Mayer, Blaine Mayer, Blaine Mayer, Blaine Mayer, Blaine